


Kurt's weight gain

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669





	Kurt's weight gain

"I want to do it." Kurt said to Blaine as they were getting ready for the day

"Do what honey?" Blaine asked.

"Put wight on." Kurt said. " I won't to give it a try I think I'll like myself with a little extra weight." Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, I really do." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled before walking over and pulling Kurt into a hug, he did not think anything could make him happier but here Kurt was doing just that.

"can out make me pancakes and cover them in as much sugary goodness as you can?" Kurt asked.

(They booth had the day of so Kurt thought there was no batter day then to start gain wight. A day we're he can pig out as much as he wanted.)

"Of course." Blaine said before walking down stairs and into there kitchen.

Kurt came down just as he finished cocking the pancakes.

"Blaine, can I talk to you quickly?" Kurt asked.

"Of course." Blaine said.

"Sit down." Kurt said as he took a seat at the table. "I want to keep a journal of my wight gain so I always know how much I gained and so I can make sure I don't go to far." Kurt said.

"Sure what were you thinking?" Blaine asked.

"Every Sunday we weigh me, see how big my weist and tummy are and take a picture of me in just a pair of boxers, and write it all down in This book." Kurt said as he placed a pretty note pad on the table.

"We can do that. You what to start that off today or tomorrow." Blaine asked.

"Today I want to know what my starting weight is." Kurt said.

After they had weighed Kurt and wrote it all down they walked back into the kitchen.

"You still want pancakes, cause I'll have to make some more these are cold?" Blaine asked.

"Of carouse I still want the pancakes." Kurt said.

"How many?" Blaine asked.

"Ten." Kurt said as he seat down at the table. "Remember with as much sugar on it as possible."

Blaine just smiled before going over to make the pancakes.

When he was finished the pancakes were covered in sugar, nutella, syrup

"Thanks babe." Kurt said before he started to eat his large breakfast.

By the time Kurt had finished his breakfast he felt full but he didn't care he was going to start The whole gaining weight thing with a bang.

"Do we have any snacks in the house, sugary once?" Kurt asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't think so. But I can go get you some if you want." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Please." Kurt said as he picked up his plate using his fingers to get all of the syrup off of the plate. (If this is what gaining weight is going to be like I think I could get used to it.) Kurt thought.

"What do you want!" Blaine asked.

"Anything with sugar in it. Crisps, donuts, chocolate anything that has a loud of sugar in it. And some full fate drinks." Kurt told Blaine.

"Sure babe. Be back in a minute." Blaine said as he grabbed his coat and went out to the shop.

Once Blaine had left Kurt stood up and looked around the kitchen for something to eat while he waits for Blaine. Kurt decided on the three chocolate bars he found in the kitchen.

Kurt walked into the living room laying himself out on the sofa turning the TV on and changing it to the Chanel he wanted before eating the chocolate bars.

Kurt was about half way through the last one when Blaine walked though the door 10 bags in hand.

"Started with out me." He joked as he walked into the kitchen.

Kurt got up and followed Blaine into the kitchen.

"How much did you get?" Kurt asked as he looked at all the bags.

"Enough for the weekend and Monday." Blaine said.

"Good I was hopping you would do that. Grab a bag of food and something to drink we are going to watch a movie while you feed me." Kurt said.

Blaine did as he was told before snuggling behind Kurt on the coach as they picked a movie.

The movie was spent with Blaine feeding Kurt crisps and popcorn as they watched the movie. Blaine has his hand spread over Kurt's stomach and he could fell it grow bigger as his husband grow fuller.  
"It's empty." Blaine told Kurt when they reached the end of booth the crisps and popcorn.

"Don't care open a new one." Kurt said not taking his eyes away from with TV.

And that's exactly what Blaine did.

By about half way through the second movie Kurt started squirming.

"You can undo your jeans if you want." Blaine said when he released what was going on.

"I know." Kurt said. "Carry on with the food." Kurt said after a minute of Blaine not feeding his.

And Blaine was happy to oblige. It was about ten minutes before Kurt finally popped the button on his jeans letting his full belly free.

It wasn't until the end of the third move that Kurt made Blaine stop so that he could go to the toilet and have a break so that he could have more food later.

And Blaine and Kurt were both really happy that this was happening


End file.
